starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Annihilators
The 22nd Confederate Marine Division, unofficially known as the "Annihilators", was a ground-based special forces group featured in StarCraft Ghost: Nova. Ironically, it features exactly 22 members. The "Division" (military divisions generally have thousands of troops) had the highest success rate in the Confederate armed forces; it would maintain this record after the destruction of the Confederacy. Organization Major Esmerelda Ndoci, who is widely believed to be a psychopath and serial killer, leads the division. In addition, the organization has another commissioned officer, Captain Spaulding, a young man with a large nose and small moustache who never smiles. He keeps up with sports and inspires his troops with ridiculous-sounding chants. The Division is split into five "Companies", each of which has a nickname after a "rabid" animal. A Company Called "Wildebeests", this company has frequent poker games. It has the following known members; *Sergeant Vincent: Winning money off him was not recomended as he will use demand excessive calisthenics in order to punish the "winner". *Corporal Deaton: A good poker player as he was often seen with a large pile of chips in front of him in games. *Private Carver B Company Called "Bengals" (as in Bengal Tigers), this company has regular arm wrestling competitions with D Company. It has the following known members; *Sergeant Hammond *Corporal Mitchell: The Company's best arm wrestling champion. He's equipped with wrist cannons. C Company Called "Razorbacks" (as in Razorback Boars), this company is led by Sergeant Mack, a clean freak. He orders his men to clean their weapons over and over again. He probably has the cleanest wrist cannons in the Terran military. D Company Called "Dragons", little is known of them. Private O'Neill is a member and the arm-wrestling champion of the Annihilators. He is armed with wrist cannons. E Company Called "Wolverines", this company has the following known members; *Sergeant McGillion: A failed medical student, he joined the Marines in order to save himself the embarrassment of his family. He had a passion for discussing sports, often ranting about the Tarsonis Tigers' defensive line. *Corporal Flanigan: Shortly before the Zerg invasion of Tarsonis, he was studying to become a sergeant. Has relationship issues over his younger brother and his lost love, along with regular fantasies involving Major Ndoci and chocolate sauce. History Renowned for their lethal efficiency, the Annihilators were used as special forces troops against the Zerg during their invasion of the Koprulu Sector. However, the Annihilators were a small group, and couldn't stem the tide. Instead of defending Tarsonis against the Sons of Korhal when they invaded its orbital platform, they were redirected by Ghost program Director Ilsa Killiany to retrieve a powerful telekinetic, November Terra, who was held prisoner by the Tarsonis crime lord, Fagin. They were put under the command of Wrangler agent Malcolm Kelerchian, whose sanity and sense of humanity irritated Ndoci. She couldn't kill him, however, as Killiany would disapprove of those orders, and could make life extremely unpleasant (or even short) for Ndoci. Kelerchian's plan was to talk to Fagin first, using the Division as an intimidation factor. Ndoci, naturally, wanted to kill them all. Kelerchian's diplomacy didn't work, as Fagin had gone insane, but he still retrieved Nova alive due to the death of Fagin. Unfortunately, as he did so, the Sons of Korhal broke through the Confederate defensive systems to land on the surface of Tarsonis. This led to a change of plans - the Annihilators were to retrieve Nova immediately. Ndoci seized the initiative; she ordered an immediate assault on Fagin's headquarters, and wanted to kill everyone except Nova. Kelerchian would be listed among the victim. The building fell in due to the excessive firepower wielded by the Annihilators, and in the end the Annihilators made it out alive, along with Nova and a severely wounded Kelerchian. The criminals were all killed. The New Sydney Incident Years later, the Annihilators had joined the Terran Dominion - they were too valuable for Dominion Emperor Arcturus Mengsk to get rid of, as they boasted the best Zerg kill rate of all Marine divisions. Ironically Ndoci hated the former Sons of Korhal, but was now willing to work with them. The Koprulu Liberation Front had taken over a new munitions factory on New Sydney six days before the Annihilators were deployed to the combat zone. They were sent in after Nova, who was so effective that when the Annihilators got into the factory, Nova had already achieved victory. She called them because she knew Ndoci wanted to "break something", but this only made Ndoci angry as there was nothing to shoot. Ndoci said that Nova was "still stupid", but since Nova had been mind-wiped, she couldn't recall her earlier meeting with Ndoci. References DeCandido, Keith R. A. StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. New York: Pocket Star Books/Simon and Schuster, November 2006. ISBN 0-7434-7134-2. 22nd Confederate Marine Division Category: Terran Dominion